


A Chance

by BellatrixLives



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reunions, Short One Shot, possibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixLives/pseuds/BellatrixLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa seeks out Tyrion in Meereen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance

 

“Sansa?” he whispers, not certain he can believe his eyes. “Is that… is that really you?”

“It’s me,” she replies, just as softly.

Tyrion sets his glass of wine down and approaches his wife, slowly, as if certain she’ll slip away, leaving him once more.

He stops in front of her, reaching out to grasp her hand, and sucks in a soft breath when she returns his squeeze.

“You’re… here…”

Sansa swallows loudly and nods her head. 

“Why? You could have gone anywhere. Why come to me?” he wonders aloud, not quite expecting a response.

“Because I–,” her voice cracks, and she tries again, “I needed to tell you I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

She drops to her knees before him, tears falling unbidden.

“I didn’t want… I didn’t mean… I didn’t know what was going to happen to you,” she pleads. “I didn’t plan on leaving. I had no part in what happened at the wedding, and I’m so very sorry if you felt I abandoned you.”

She bows her head, unable to meet his gaze.

“Sansa,” he breathes, her name like a prayer on his lips. “I know. Of course I know you had no part in it. I never once thought you did.”

When she still won’t look at him, Tyrion places a gentle hand beneath her chin and raises it until their eyes meet.

“I understand. You were put in a terrible position, mostly by _my_  family, and I couldn’t hold your leaving against you.”

“But you’re _not_ your family,” she presses. “You always treated me with respect and kindness. I can never forgive myself for leaving without you.”

“Sansa, there is nothing to forgive. I’m just glad you made it out of the city. If Cersei would have gotten her hands on you… I couldn’t have been able to bear it. Not when you were supposed to be under my protection.”

“We were supposed to protect each other,” she insists. “I don’t know how I can ever make it up to you.”

Tyrion studies the face of his wife. The wife he barely knows. The wife who should be well beyond his reach. The wife who traveled a war torn country and crossed an ocean just to tell him she was sorry. 

“You’re here now,” he tells her. “We can still protect one another. If you want. If you’d like to give us another chance.”

Sansa gives him watery, yet beatific, smile.

“Yes,” she agrees, “but not another chance. This time it will be a real chance.” 


End file.
